<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Attractions by BrooksStories96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545076">Unlikely Attractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96'>BrooksStories96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Celebrities, Gay, Incest, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Justin Bieber/Nick Robinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlikely Attractions 1</p><p>Nick Robinson/Justin Bieber<br/>------------------------------------<br/>Nick Robinson recieved a text on his iphone from his Melissa &amp; Joey co-star<br/>Taylor Spietler, who plays Lennox in the Sitcom. They had become very good<br/>friends during the five years they have co-starred together. The text said<br/>: Omg!! Nick come over! I need u xx. Nick was hoping that Taylor had<br/>finally wanted to go out with him, I mean who wouldnt He's perfect so Nick<br/>rushed over to Taylor's apartment, he knocked the door and was soon grabbed<br/>by his top and pulled into Taylor's apartment room. When Nick finally<br/>recovered from the shock of being grabbed by his co-star he asked Taylor<br/>"So...Whats the problem Tay?" Then Taylor Replied "What? nothing? You see I<br/>need your help because I won 2 tickets to see Justin Bieber live in Madison<br/>Square Garden and i had no one to go with me, and so I thought of you so<br/>what do ya say?" Nick replied with "Erm...Ya see...Tay I dunno he's not the<br/>kinda guy I would wanna see perform, sorry but you'll have to find someone<br/>else" Taylor said in a high pitched tone "There will be cute girls thereee"<br/>Nick Says "Yeah right more like bieber crazed ugly nerds." "No,Nick think<br/>about it, Justin is so hot. So I bet there will be tons of cute girls there<br/>willing to help you get lucky, so please say yes and you might actually<br/>find a girl." "Ugh fine but youre buying the food." Taylor jumped Nick<br/>"deal!! yay!! Nick your the best mwah!" She kissed him on the cheek making<br/>him blush and smile as only he would!</p><p>Nick Robinson cuffed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound<br/>of a thousand screaming teenage girls. He shook his head and rolled his<br/>eyes, giving Taylor Spreitler an exasperated groan. He had promised his<br/>Melissa &amp; Joey co-star that they'd be friends off set, but he didn't<br/>realize that meant she would drag him along to Justin Bieber concerts. As<br/>if the yelling, crying girls weren't bad enough, Justin's pompous attitude<br/>and reckless behavior made Nick dislike being here even more. "You owe me<br/>one" Nick yelled over the screams. "Oh, please. You're having a great<br/>time!" Taylor danced around him as he stood stiff, trying not to get<br/>knocked down by the girls shoving their way to the front of the crowd once<br/>Justin came back out for the finale. Nick looked around the arena, taking<br/>in all the lights and effects, when he noticed Justin's shirt flying<br/>through the crowd. He turned his attention back to the stage to see Justin<br/>half-naked, his saggy pants hanging below his butt, exposing his underwear<br/>and just barely being held up by his bulge. Nick eyed him down, his sweaty<br/>muscles rippled as he jumped up and down. He glistened as Nick kept staring<br/>at all the different tattoos that covered his smooth, tan skin. Justin hit<br/>a high note and Nick couldn't stop admiring his trap muscles. "Ok he's an<br/>asshole but he's a hot asshole" Nick thought. And as the fog covered<br/>Justin's ripped body, Nick could swear he was looking right at him.</p><p>The lights came up and they tried to push their way back to the car. Nick<br/>always wanted to hold Taylor's hand, he just didn't think it would be while<br/>he was trying to guide her through the crowd at the end of a Justin Bieber<br/>concert. "God I can't wait to get out of here, this was painful to see<br/>Tay!" Declared a frustrated Nick trying to hide the fact that he can't get<br/>Justin's naked body out of his head "Where the hell is the exit, I can't<br/>see a thing in here" Nick was lost.<br/>He felt Taylor squeeze his hand and turned to see her talking to a security<br/>guard. "What's going on!" Nick yelled over the crowd. Taylor turned<br/>excitedly to him "oh my god nick. Justin wants me to come backstage! He<br/>said he's a big fan of the melissa and Joey star that was here!" Nick<br/>couldn't believe it. First his crush dragged him here and now Justin was<br/>gonna hang out with her for the rest of the night?<br/>Nick couldnt just let her go alone no matter how much he despised the man<br/>he had to think of Taylpr first he couldnt let anything happen to her, so<br/>he tagged along behind Taylor and before long arrived at Justin Biebers<br/>dressing room.<br/>After a couple minutes of them nervously waiting around, another security<br/>guard came out. "You're gonna have to wait down the hall. There's some food<br/>down this way". Nick rolled his eyes, he was hungry so at least he'd be<br/>getting fed. Unexpectedly the guard stopped him "No, sir, you're coming in,<br/>the girls gonna have to wait."<br/>"What but Justin wants to see Taylor right." Taylor says "Aw dont worry<br/>bout' it Nick you go on in Ill wait for you down here, im not turning down<br/>free chocolate haha see you soon" Nick replies "Erm yeah ok sure ill be out<br/>as soon as i can i promise" Taylor says "Ill be fine take your time" Taylor<br/>smiled at Nick as Nick turned and walked into the dressing room always<br/>keeping an eye on Taylor out the corner of his eye to make sure she is ok.<br/>'This is strange, i thought he wanted to see Taylor, why in the world would<br/>he wanna see me'<br/>Nick took a look around the room. There was magazines, food, cigarettes,<br/>and other junk scattered around. "Of course he's a slob" Nick sighed. He<br/>thought this must've been some sort of miscommunication and really just<br/>wanted to get back out and spend time with Taylor. "Sorry about the mess"<br/>he heard someone say, and turned around to see Justin standing in nothing<br/>but a towel wrapped around his waist...<br/>"Oh my go...I mean..hey." Nick stuttered clearing his throat. He couldnt<br/>believe what he was seeing: the sex god himself Justin bieber was standing<br/>just a few feet in front of him in nothing but a thin towel he was<br/>practically naked. Nick averted his eyes quickly before Justin saw Nick<br/>focusing directly at Justins god like body. Nick clears his throat again "<br/>So dude i think youve made a mistake you see cos you said you wanted to see<br/>Taylor so why am i here and out of curiosity why are u half naked haha?"<br/>"Nice to meet you too, dude" Justin extended his hand but nick was too<br/>nervous to register the gesture. "Ah, alright" Justin checked out nick,<br/>eyeing him down. "Well first this definitely wasn't a mistake. I'm a fan of<br/>your show and you seemed like a cool dude. Secondly, I just hate wearing<br/>clothes. Does that make you uncomfortable?" Justin asked, getting closer to<br/>nick.<br/>'What is this guys deal?' Nick replies "Yeah it kinda does make me feel<br/>uncomfortable, so why did you wanna see me instead of Taylor we both work<br/>on the same show?"<br/>Justin sighed and sat down, spreading his legs a bit. Nick struggled not to<br/>try and check to see if he had exposed himself. "I just wanted to hang out,<br/>man. Hoped we could be bros, y'know. I could put on some clothes if you'd<br/>like?"<br/>Nick clears his throat with wide eyes "Erm...sure man we could hang out but<br/>my friend out there cant be out there too long ill get worried about her<br/>and dude its your dressing room you do what you like its just a little<br/>uncomfortable for me you know?"<br/>Justin laughed "yeah yeah I get it. It's cute that you're worried about<br/>her. So did you guys like the concert?" Justin asked, running his hands<br/>over his towel.<br/>(Blushing) "Yeah...well..erm..Taylor kind of dragged me along to it im not<br/>a big fan like she is but youre a very talented guy" Nick said getting hot<br/>from what he is seeing Justin do "Erm dude what you doin'."<br/>"Oh, sorry man, my legs are just soo sore from jumping around on that stage<br/>all night." Justin kept rubbing his legs "But thanks. I hope I was able to<br/>turn you into a fan tonight?"<br/>"Ahh right i get it, that must be exhausting performing like you do but if<br/>I'm honest i really just couldnt wait to get out of here sorry man." Nick<br/>felt bad for saying that, Nick feels like he could be wrong about Justin he<br/>is an actually laid back kinda guy. "Sorry man but i better get going its<br/>getting late and i really dont wanna be too much longer because of Taylor<br/>you know."<br/>Justin looked down, rejected, "oh yeah of course. Here take these and give<br/>them to your girlfriend" Justin got up and handed him autographed copies of<br/>his album. "Have a good night, man" Nick stammered and was going to correct<br/>him but instead walked towards the door. He made sure to get one last look<br/>at Justin's towel clad body before shutting it.<br/>------------------------------------<br/>Later that Night...<br/>------------------------------------<br/>"Ok Taylor im gonna go home now im glad you like the CDs i'll talk to you<br/>soon" Nick leaves Taylors apartment and on his way to his own apartment all<br/>he could think about was Justin but it made no sense he hated the guy<br/>earlier but now theres just something about him and Nick cant get this<br/>feeling out of his head. "Oh fuck it i'll probably forget by morning<br/>anyway." Nick decides to sleep on it hoping that will clear his head so he<br/>undresses to nothing but his Calvins and readjusts himself before jumping<br/>into bed and falling sound asleep.<br/>In the middle of the night nick wakes up in a cold sweat with his hand down<br/>his underwear. He was just having a dream of him in his dressing room at<br/>Melissa &amp; Joey and someone had walked in on him naked. "Was it...Justin?"<br/>He tried to remember "nah it couldn't have been" Nick fell back asleep, his<br/>hand still in his underwear, the Canadian pop star still on the edge of his<br/>mind.</p><p>Nick was now fast asleep and was muttering something, it sounded like a<br/>moan or groan of some sort it was becoming more clearer "Mmm Justin...thats<br/>it..mm remove the towel please ughh..yeahh."<br/>He tossed and turned, tangling his legs in his sheets. "Oh yeah...Justin<br/>strip... Take my clothes off" Nick moaned aloud in his sleeping,<br/>unknowingly rubbing his underwear.<br/>Whilst he was moaning in his sleep he had slipped his hand down his boxers<br/>and grabbed his glorious manhood and was jerking it so fast and his breath<br/>was quickening in pace "oh my god...Justin yes...give it to me...mmmm god<br/>yes ughh..."<br/>"Oh Justin youre so hot, ugh oh yes. Don't stop. Fuck yeah, Justin" Nick<br/>kept pumping his beautiful member as he squirmed in pleasure, imaging<br/>Justin's naked body and rock hard penis.<br/>Nick dreamt of Justin's tongue deep in his hole, his beautiful smooth face<br/>buried between his cheeks. "Ugh ugh yeah, oh my god" Nick suddenly came in<br/>his fist, staining his calvins with his big load. Nick immediately woke up<br/>feeling uncomfortable and looked down at where the discomfort was coming<br/>from and realised that the dream he had just had, had an effect on him<br/>after all, he thought it was just a silly dream "Oh my god!! No this cant<br/>be happening!! Im not gay! And I'm definitely not gay for Justin Bieber of<br/>all people! Am I?" Nick sat up and changed his underwear. He thought about<br/>Justin's shirtless body and how he had idolized him on that stage. Then how<br/>Justin had invited him back wearing nothing but a towel. "He does have a<br/>pretty nice body I guess....Im sure he was trying to flirt with me<br/>yesterday" Nick was thinking 'why would a superstar like him be interested<br/>in an amateur actor like me hmm? I really need to talk with him but how do<br/>I get in touch with him.'<br/>He remembered Taylor mentioning Justin had a second show tomorrow. He<br/>groaned "I might have to sit through another ocean of screaming teenage<br/>girls but I need to get backstage again." Nick was devising a plan to get<br/>backstage at Justins 2nd show 'Maybe if i show Justin what he's missing he<br/>will notice me again' Nick said to himself "Ugh!! But what about Taylor I<br/>cant just leave her alone again, ehh im sure i could convince justin to get<br/>his bodyguards to drive her home'</p><p>  Later that day...<br/>Nick and Taylor pushed their way through the crowd, struggling to get to<br/>the front of the stage. "Wow Nick I can't believe you had so much fun last<br/>time that you'd want to go again" Taylor said. "Yeah, I uh, figured we<br/>might as well" Nick scratched his head. He was wearing a tight tank top<br/>that clung to his smooth body, young, taut body. Nick and Taylor finally<br/>got as close to the stage as they possibly could and Nick removed his top.<br/>"Nick what are you doing put your top back on...woahh." Taylor exclaimed<br/>but then couldnt help but stare at Nicks unbelievable body she couldnt<br/>believe it Nick hardly did any exercise but yet his body was just as good<br/>as Justin Biebers. "What? Its hot in here. Dont worry i'll put it back on<br/>when we leave." Replied Nick. Nick noticed Taylor staring at him and he<br/>looked at here and smiled at her. Well he finally got Taylor's attention,<br/>now hopefully he could get Justin's. He waited patiently for Justin to get<br/>closer to him but he still wouldn't look down at Nick. Finally after nick<br/>couldn't take just staring at Justin's muscled body anymore, he threw his<br/>top onto the stage trying to get Justin's attention. Justin, who had gotten<br/>plenty of bras thrown at him before, had never seen a men's top on stage.<br/>He looked around to see who had thrown it?<br/>Taylor said to Nick "Nick what the hell!! Why did you just throw your top<br/>at Justin?" Nick replied "I am trying to get him to notice you Taylor, I<br/>dont think it was fair that I only got to meet him." Of course he was lying<br/>he just wanted Justin to notice how much Nick wanted him now. Justin was<br/>still looking around and finally caught a glimpse of the one he wants...<br/>He sauntered across the stage to nick and Taylor and bent down in front of<br/>them. Justin knew all the cameras were on him and that he had to keep up<br/>his straight boy persona. He reached his hand out in front of Taylor and<br/>sang to her, before subtly turning to Nick and winking at him.<br/>Nicks plan was working just how he planned it and Taylor was clueless "Oh<br/>my god Nick thank you! Youre the best." Taylor said almost crying, giving<br/>Nick a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Justin always kept glancing over to<br/>Nick and everytime he did Nick would make seductive faces such as licking<br/>his lips, biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes with his mouth open and<br/>winking at him. Justin didnt know how much he could take, he couldnt focus<br/>on his singing very much he was mesmerised by Nick and he wanted him bad...<br/>Justin stood in front Nick, towering over him on stage. He ran his hand<br/>down his chest and grabbed his bulge, staring at Nick the whole time. Nick<br/>moaned quietly and tried to hide the raging erection. "God I just need this<br/>concert to be over so I can go backstage and ravage that body" Nick thought<br/>to himself. The seductive poses and sexy facial expressions carried on for<br/>a few more songs. It was now the last song and the song was boyfriend and<br/>Justin put a subtle twist on it so Nick knew it was aimed at him but the<br/>girls would be clueless. Justin was driving Nick crazy. When the lights<br/>finally came on and Justin was off the stage, Taylor gave Nick a big hug.<br/>"Thank you sooo much! That was amazing. Let's get out of here so we can<br/>beat traffic" She grabbed Nicks hand and pulled him through the crowd. He<br/>was hesitant to leave, looking around for any security guards that were<br/>looking for him. Finally, just as they were about to leave, he felt one of<br/>the guards grab his shoulder...</p><p>Nick thought to himself 'Yes it worked' but what about Taylor hmm? Nick<br/>tried to act as if this were another mistake "erm...where are you taking<br/>me...i have to get Taylor home!" The guard replied with "Your young friend<br/>will be taken care of." Taylor looked at Nick, unsure, "should we just<br/>leave?" She asked. "I don't know if we should be creeped out. You clearly<br/>didn't want to hang out with him last night." Nick stood up straight and<br/>puffed out his chest. "You go on ahead of me, Tay, I'll take care of<br/>Justin. I'll see what he wants." Nick couldn't tell if he was any good at<br/>hiding his excitement but Taylor seemed to buy it. So Taylor just went with<br/>the guards who had offered to take her home and make sure she is safe. Nick<br/>carried on with the personal guards of Justins to his dressing room and<br/>waited by the door.</p><p>Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Justin opened the door. This<br/>time, he had on baggy basketball shorts and a white tank top that showed<br/>off his biceps. "Hey man good to see you again. I hope this is enough<br/>clothing for you"<br/>Nick stuttered to answer, trying not to look too hard at Justin's nipples<br/>poking through the thin tank top. Justin invited him in and offered him a<br/>drink. "Listen, about last night, I uh," Nick started.<br/>"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Justin<br/>said.<br/>"No! I mean. I WAS uncomfortable. But I think it was because I didn't know<br/>what to think. I've, um, never been hit on by a guy before.." Nick looked<br/>down, he had never been this nervous before. "But I...haven't been able to<br/>stop thinking about it" he confessed.<br/>"Me too, man. Did you like it?"<br/>"....yeah" Nick said, looking up at Justins light brown eyes "I think I<br/>did."<br/>"I saw the way you were looking at me onstage. It was driving me wild, I<br/>could barely concentrate." Justin leaned in closer to Nick. He placed his<br/>hands next to nicks waist, hovering just above his skin.<br/>"Justin..." Nick leaned his head back and moaned. He could feel Justin's<br/>body heat against his, the heartthrob just an inch away from his neck,<br/>breathing into him.<br/>"I'm so glad you came back tonight" Justin said, his smoldering eyes<br/>studying Nick's perfect face. "I want you so bad, Nick Robinson"<br/>"Oh Justin, please. I need you..." Nick said, his back against the wall,<br/>his hands gripping against it. "Stop teasing me" he pleaded with Justin,<br/>who was breathing heavily along his neck.<br/>Justin slowly started lifting up nicks shirt, revealing his smooth, white,<br/>muscled body. "Damn, nick, I can't believe you were hiding this under<br/>there." Justin took off his own tank top and pushed up against nick, chest<br/>to chest. He slid a hand down nicks pants and started to jerk his thick<br/>erection. "Mmm  how does that feel, nick?"<br/>Nick panted, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. He couldn't believe he was<br/>letting a guy touch him, let alone Justin Bieber. "Feels soo good, Justin.<br/>Keep going."<br/>'What am i doin' this is gay! Im not gay...but i really dont want him to<br/>stop.' Nick thought to himself. "Mmm Nick your dick feels soo good, i<br/>understand if you dont want this...but why would you resist. Mmm Nick I<br/>want you to touch me, i long for your touch!!" Said Justin to the panting<br/>Nick Robinson. Nick nervously lifted his hands. He wanted to run his hands<br/>down Justin's skin soo badly but he had never been with a guy before.<br/>"Justin I..." Justin interrupted him and pressed his mouth against his,<br/>pushing nick into the wall. Nick caught onto Justin for balance and stroked<br/>Justin's back. "Mmm Justin. Oh god."<br/>Justin sped up his strokes and took nicks hand. He made nick rub his abs<br/>and then moved nicks hand down his pants. Nick gripped onto Justin's large<br/>boner, nearly stretching out of his pants. "Oh, yeah, Nick. Jerk my cock"</p><p>Nick swallowed hard. He never thought he would want this so badly. The two<br/>boys were jacking each other off, pressing against each other, stroking<br/>their hard cocks and moaning into each other's mouths. Justin could feel he<br/>was close to cumming but he didnt want this night to end so soon so he<br/>licked up Nicks cheek and started nibbling on his earlobe and then<br/>whispered with so much seduction in his voice "Nick I wanna feel you inside<br/>of me." Nick was shocked he had never kissed a guy let alone fuck one he<br/>was started to feel shaky, he wasnt sure whether he should do this 'This<br/>has gone way too far now' Nick thought to himself. "Oh, fuck, Justin. I<br/>don't know. I've never...I don't know if I can" Nick pulled away from<br/>Justin.<br/>"Oh please, Nick. I need you in me. I can't wait anymore" Justin threw off<br/>his pants, revealing his stiff cock. He stood in front of Nick completely<br/>naked. "Don't be scared nick."<br/>"Well okay...but it might not be as good as youre used to" Said Nick<br/>doubting himself but when he saw Justins awaiting hole he just had to hit<br/>that. "So do you use protection or what?" Said Nick feeling confused.<br/>Justin smiled "you're cute when you're nervous." Nick watched his ass<br/>wiggle as Justin took lube and a condom of the end table. Nick rolled it<br/>onto his hard cock and lubed up Justin's warm hole. 'Oh shit this feels<br/>tight already' nick thought. Nick blushed at Justins cute comment. He<br/>couldnt believe that he was gonna fuck Justin Biebers hole, Nick knew he<br/>was gonna enjoy it because he always enjoyed a tight pussy and asses are<br/>even tighter 'This is gonna be so enjoyable...for me'<br/>"Heh I know. I think it's gonna be even better for me" Justin leaned back<br/>and kissed nick, pressing his ass against nicks erection.<br/>Nick slowly pushed his dick into Justin, stretching his hole. He couldn't<br/>believe this was actually happening, or how good it felt.<br/>Nick could feel his entire body get goosebumps. He hadnt even moved yet but<br/>the feeling of Justins ass clenched around his huge dick got him so horny,<br/>he felt a wave come over him and was sent into a state of pure ecstasy and<br/>bliss "Oh...my go..d! This feels...." Panted Nick as he started thrusting<br/>his cock deeper and deeper inside Justin and then back out again...Nick<br/>couldnt believe it he was actually having gay sex...and whats more? Hes<br/>having it with the God that is Justin Bieber. "So...fucking great" Justin<br/>moaned, feeling nick push completely inside his ass. He clenched his warm<br/>hole around the big cock that was sliding in and out of him. "Oh yeah,<br/>Nick" Justin whined. "How does my ass feel? Is this ok?"<br/>"Mmmm oh my god shut up bitch and take my dick mmmm fuck it feels great."<br/>Nick was in pure bliss and was rather dominant and Justin loved a big<br/>dominant guy fucking into him. Justin grinned, his eyes rolling into the<br/>back of his head as nick pounded his ass. "Oh fuck yeah nick. That's<br/>it....Fuck my ass" Justin panted "my tight hole is all yours. Shove that<br/>big cock in me." Justin loved feeling the young stud dominate him. "Mmmm<br/>ahhh fuck Justin I'm almost there oh my god mmm." Nick could feel he was<br/>close, he knew he woulsnt last long what with this being his first time<br/>with a guy who made him cum in his sleep. "Ugh yeah that's it nick. Cum for<br/>me babe." Justin pounded at his own erection. He could tell he was close to<br/>cumming too "I wanna suck that big dick and swallow your hot load" "Mmm oh<br/>god Justin here it comes ahhhh!!" Nick screaned in pleasure as his orgasm<br/>exploded inside Justins sweet ass. "Mmm jerk me Nick, Im ready to cum too."<br/>Said Justin panting hard. "Erm...sure..." Nick said as he jerked Justins<br/>dick to help Justin reach his climax and it wasnt long... "Ahhh fuuuuckk<br/>Nickkk!! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!!" Justin moaned in pleasure as he shot load after<br/>load of cum onto his fit, sweating body.<br/>"Oh my god Justin" Nick felt Justin's ass clench around him even tighter as<br/>he came. He collapsed onto Justin's sweaty back, trying to catch his breath<br/>from their explosive fuck. "That..was ...so much hotter than I was<br/>expecting" Nick panted. He couldn't believe Justin Bieber had just fucked a<br/>big load out of him and then begged him to do the same to him.<br/>"Bro your cock felt so hot" Justin said, pulling himself away from nicks<br/>naked body and wiping his cum off him. "I...love you Justin." Nick said but<br/>he couldnt believe what he had just said! Earlier that day he hated that<br/>guy and now he cant stand to think of anyone else but him. "I love you too<br/>Babe." Justin said with no hesitation what so ever because he knew what he<br/>wanted and that was Nick Robinson. Nicks big goofy grin spread across his<br/>face. "What a perfect night" he thought. Their moment was interrupted<br/>though by the sound of the door swinging open. They stood there, naked and<br/>in shock.<br/>"Jbiebs, what the hell is this!" RnB legend and Justin's mentor, Usher,<br/>stood in the doorway, staring in shock at the two young naked boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bieber/Eminem & Boyce/Dallas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin Bieber/Eminem<br/>Cameron Boyce/Cameron Dallas</p><p>A few days had passed since usher had walked in on Justin with Nick. Justin<br/>had rushed Nick out of his dressing room and hadn't really gotten a chance<br/>to explain himself since then. His tour had brought him a few states away<br/>and he was missing the hot, young, hung actor.<br/>Usher joined Justin on tour, hoping to keep a close eye on him and make<br/>sure he didn't mess around with any other guys. If his female fanbase found<br/>out his career would be ruined. He decided to invite Justin to Eminem's<br/>house party tonight. He knew there would be plenty of hot girls in skimpy<br/>bikinis, and all that pussy would be enough to get Justin out of this gay<br/>phase.<br/>Little did Usher know that Justin had been harboring a secret crush on<br/>Eminem for years.<br/>Justin was in his room trying on several different outfits for Eminems<br/>party, he really wanted to look his best for tonight because he has never<br/>been to a 5 star celebrity party before he was getting really nervous. He<br/>knew to look his best was to show up naked but he couldnt really do that or<br/>he would never get the chance to be alone with Eminem. Justin had one goal<br/>tonight : Get laid by Eminem! He knew it would be hard since he'd heard<br/>Eminem was as straight as an arrow, but he was determined to feel the older<br/>hunk penetrating his hole tonight somehow.<br/>When he finally picked out an outfit, he called up Usher to come pick him<br/>up. The two rode in the limo as Usher told him about all the hot models<br/>that would be there. Justin was barely listening though, he couldn't stop<br/>focusing on how to seduce the hot rapper.<br/>They finally pulled up and were let inside by a doorman. Justin took a look<br/>around at all the fancy drinks, marble floors, and hot models surrounding<br/>the hot tub. Usher disappeared into a crowd to mingle, leaving Justin on<br/>his own to find Eminem. He was wandering for what felt like hours and he<br/>hadnt seem Eminem once "Where is he?" Justin said to himself, he saw a<br/>group of hot female models approaching his location but he couldnt be<br/>sidetracked right now so he dissappeared into the crowds and ran up the<br/>first flight of stairs to escape them...<br/>He heard moaning coming from a room down the hall so he decided to check it<br/>out. As he peeked through the slightly open door, his eyes widened. His<br/>rapper crush Eminem was completely naked, pounding some girl doggy style.<br/>Justin slipped his hands down his pants as he watched Em fuck her wildly.<br/>As his tugs on his dick sped up, his grip on the doorknob slipped, making<br/>the door creak open.<br/>Eminem darted his head towards the doorframe, his thrusts slowing down<br/>"what the FUCK"<br/>Eminem pulled out of the woman on the bed and ran towards the door,<br/>dragging Justin into the room. "What are you doing in here you little punk?<br/>Can't I get some privacy?"<br/>Justin had to strain to keep his eyes off Eminem's naked body as the angry<br/>rapper pulled at his collar.<br/>"Sorry man I just uh I-" Justin looked over at the naked woman who was<br/>laying awkwardly in the bed.<br/>"Get out of here, hun, I gotta teach this shit some respect" Eminem said<br/>angrily, as the woman picked up her clothes and quickly left.<br/>When the two were alone, Em pushed Justin onto the bed. "So what were you<br/>doing spying on me?" "What...erm..i..wasnt spying..on you" Stuttered Justin<br/>lying through his teeth 'God his body is perfect, I wish He'd just nail me<br/>right now mm'<br/>Eminem's naked, muscular body tensed as he stared at the smaller boy<br/>sitting timidly on his bed. "Bullshit I saw you whacking it to that naked<br/>girl I had in here" Eminem looked down at Justin's crotch, which was still<br/>sporting a raging erection "Dude, you still have it, what the fuck!"<br/>'Oh thank god, he just thinks i was hard because of his whore phew! Maybe<br/>if i act all innocent he will feel sorry for me' " Erm yeah man sorry its<br/>just that girl was so hot and...just forget it i'll just go sir." Acted<br/>Justin rather convincingly. Eminem looked down at the dejected boy. He<br/>didn't know why Justin would have trouble getting any of the sluts<br/>downstairs but maybe he was shy after all. "Well shit we might as well both<br/>jerk one out now since we're both still hard" Eminem gestured down to his<br/>own semi-hardon.<br/>Justin stared in awe at Eminem's beautiful smooth cock. "I-uh.."<br/>"You want me to call that whore back in? She could take care of us"<br/>Meanwhile.......<br/>The party was starting to pick up with more and more celebrities piling in.<br/>Unfortunately, Cameron Boyce wasn't on the list. The young actor knew he<br/>had to get in there and network with all the other hot celebrities. He<br/>managed to climb over a gate on the side, hiding in a hedge along the<br/>house. Guards were blocking the doors so he had to find another way in. As<br/>he looked around the walls, he saw that there was a window not too high up.<br/>Cameron pulled up his sleeves and started to scale the ivy vine panel<br/>clinging to the side of the house. He finally reached the window and tried<br/>to budge it open. "Of course it's locked" he sighed. Cameron, always<br/>getting himself into trouble, knew how to jimmy the window open. He sighed<br/>and smiled "the things I'll do to get laid". After a few minutes, he<br/>finally got the window open and rolled into the dark bedroom. Cameron<br/>started to walk towards the door when he heard someone approaching the door<br/>"Shit!" Worried it might be guards searching for intruders he ran inside<br/>the bedrooms closet and started to peek through the blinds on the closet<br/>door. Cameron Dallas stumbled in, trailed by one of the security guards.<br/>"You young punks don't know how to handle your alcohol, always causing a<br/>mess, can't believe I have to deal..." The guard muttered to himself as he<br/>tossed a drunk Cameron Dallas onto the bed. "Now stay here until you sober<br/>up"<br/>Cameron Dallas sat up and smiled wide at the guard "dude, I'm so good right<br/>now, I can totally-" The guard slammed the door shut behind him, locking it<br/>as he left. Cameron looked at his alcohol stained shirt and groaned "ughhh"<br/>he lifted off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He stumbled over to the<br/>closet, trying to find a change of clothes. 'Shit,Shit,Shit,What if he<br/>see's me, c'mon boyce think...' Cameron just stood in the furthest corner<br/>of the closet hoping he could hide from The hot vinestar.<br/>Cameron Dallas swung open the closet door,. He brushed his hands around,<br/>trying to find something to wear in the darkness. Cameron Boyce sighed in<br/>relief when he picked out a shirt and lifted it out of the closet.<br/>Cameron Dallas looked at it and shrugged "I guess this'll do". He started<br/>to close the door "oh, wait I need pants too duh" he reached back in and<br/>grabbed the first pair of pants he felt. They were Cameron Boyce's. He<br/>pulled hard on them, thinking they were stuck on a hanger and the young TV<br/>star fell face first out of the closet. Cameron shouted "What the..."<br/>because the room was pitch black Dallas had know idea who it was. "Who's<br/>there?" Dallas continued. Boyce put on a femine voice and because he was<br/>still a young boy he managed to pull it off without his voice cracking<br/>through. "Oh hey i should go sorry for barging in but a sexy single girl<br/>like me has to try huh?"<br/>"Oh uh, hey" The darkness combined with Cameron's drunken stupor made him<br/>easily believe Cameron Boyce's ruse. "Or you could stay?" Cameron said,<br/>thinking about how cute this girl sounded.<br/>Cameron Boyce smiled and kept up the fake voice "oh really? Me?"<br/>"Yeah that doors gonna be locked for awhile. So I need some company."<br/>Cameron Dallas tossed the shirt to the floor. "I'm Cameron" he said,<br/>extending his hand. "Oh Hi there! Im Cam..ille, yeah i'm Camille hehe" 'I<br/>cant believe he is actually buying this' Cameron was thinking! He felt<br/>Cameron grab onto his hands "Come with me baby" Dallas said slurring his<br/>words slightly, Boyce could tell Dallas was slowly sobering up...<br/>Boyce knew he had to work quickly to seduce him before Dallas figured out<br/>what was going on. Dallas pulled Boyce onto the bed. Boyce climbed on top<br/>of him, wrapping his skinny legs around Dallas' thighs. "Whoa, you don't<br/>waste any time" Dallas said with a laugh "I like that." He unbuttoned his<br/>pants and pulled them down around his ankles. "Why don't you wrap that<br/>pretty mouth around this, girl?" He slurred, his hand pointing his<br/>hardening dick up at Boyce.<br/>Boyce grinned and licked his juicy lips. "Mmmm" was all Boyce could get<br/>out, he couldnt believe he was going to suck Cameron Dallas's dick. First<br/>Boyce placed his hands on Dallas's bare chest and started playing with his<br/>nipples "Mmm girl!! I like a good tease...mmmm it means ill be expected<br/>something amazing later..oh yeahh babe..mmm youre gettin' me so hard! Oh<br/>yeahh girl" Dallas moaned loudly at Boyces touch. Then Boyce worked his<br/>hands over Dallas's hot , perfect abs gettin closer and closer to what he<br/>really desired...<br/>"Ooh yeah, those hands feel so good girl. Wrap them around my dick" Boyce<br/>grabbed Dallas' perfect, tan dick with one hand and cupped his balls with<br/>the other, massaging both of them. "Oh yeah, feels so nice, baby, I'm so<br/>hard. Can't wait to stick this in your tight pussy..." Dallas moaned.<br/>Boyce tried to hide his raging erection and knelt down in front of Dallas.<br/>He opened his mouth wide and deep throated Dallas' cock, wrapping his wet<br/>mouth around him.<br/>"Mmm yeah babe, take it deep. You're so hot"<br/>"Mmmm oh god yeah, mmm Cameron its so big mmm fuck!" Boyce tried to figure<br/>out how far this was gonna go til' he exposed himself but the immense<br/>pleasure he had radiating inside his mouth was too much he couldnt<br/>concentrate on anything but forcing Dallas's dick deeper in his mouth.<br/>Boyce moaned around Dallas' cock, wrapping his tongue around. He continued<br/>massaging his juicy balls as Dallas panted. "Oh babe, keep touching my<br/>balls, fuck....you're so good at this oh my god...I-ugh-ugh I'm gonna cum!"<br/>Dallas yelled, jerking his hips up and pulling out of Boyce's mouth.<br/>"Yeah shoot your hot cream all over me" Boyce was so turned on and caught<br/>up in the moment, he forgot to disguise his voice.<br/>"What the-" Dallas heard a boy's voice but he was already so close to<br/>cumming he couldn't stop. He shot stream after stream onto Boyce's freckles<br/>face, coating his lips. "Fuck, oh god" Dallas grunted, sobering up. When he<br/>was finally finished, he looked down at Boyce, eyes wide with anger.<br/>Meanwhile in Slim Shady's Room...<br/>"Erm...i dont think you need to bring her back in here...she is probably<br/>long gone now and besides we are just 2 guys no big deal..." Justin Bieber<br/>replied to Eminems idea to bring that whore back here. He wanted Shady for<br/>himself and no one was gonna stop him reaching his goal...<br/>"Yeah I guess youre right...so i'm already naked so i'll get started" Said<br/>Eminem feeling more confident now...<br/>Em sat down on a chair across from Bieber, he didn't want to be too close<br/>to him while he was naked, even if they were alone. He wrapped his hand<br/>around his thick cock and rubbed it slowly up and down until it was<br/>completely hard again. He couldn't help but let out low moans, staring at<br/>his stiffening dick.<br/>Justin tried not to stare too hard but he couldn't keep his glances away<br/>from em's big dick. "Oh my god, this is actually happening" he thought.<br/>Justin Stripped off his brand new outfit and was butt naked just like<br/>Eminem "Hmm i see those CK bulge photos werent photoshopped after all boy."<br/>Eminem said just quickly glancing at Justins meat and quickly looked away.<br/>Em had just checked to see if JB was as hung as him and Bieber was massive<br/>but not even close to Slims size. "Ok im ready..where should i sit.."<br/>Justin asked whilst he was still sneaking a peak at Slims massive member!<br/>Eminem looked back at Bieber, his hung cock pointing straight in the air.<br/>"Sit right across from me man, don't want us to accidentally touch or<br/>something gay like that"<br/>Justin was hoping to sit closer to em but now he would be able to get a<br/>full view of the hot rapper. He couldn't believe Eminem was stroking his<br/>cock while looking at Justin's big dick. "Yes sir" Justin sat down on the<br/>bed and spread his legs, giving Eminem a view of his hole.<br/>Justin was trying his hardest to get Eminem to do something to him but he<br/>was getting nowhere so he had to do what he did to Nick Robinson and seduce<br/>this man and Justin knew it was not an easy feat!<br/>Eminem glanced up at bieber as he stroked himself. He couldn't help but<br/>notice how much Justin was enjoying himself as he massaged his hole.<br/>"Yo..does that actually feel good?"<br/>Justin smirked "you never tried it? Yeah man it feels great and it's not<br/>gay cuz of like nerve endings and shit" Justin moaned, trying to entice em<br/>into touching himself. Justin knew Em was buying it everytime Bieber looked<br/>away Eminem would creep his finger towards his hole and stroke it and it<br/>felt good but Bieber just wouldnt stop staring "Is there a reason for your<br/>eyes being glued to my naked frame kid?" Justin gulped "I, uh, just was<br/>trying to see how much bigger my dick is than yours" "No way dude my cock<br/>is massive compared to yours" Eminem stood up  and hovered over Justin, his<br/>cock inches away from Justin's face "See?"<br/>Justin stood up, holding his huge dick next to Eminem's "no way mines<br/>bigger" Justin instigated<br/>Eminem reached down and instinctively grabbed Justin's meat "it's the way<br/>your holding it see?" He lined them both up, their cocks almost touching.<br/>Justin took this chance to grab Eminem's massive cock and wrap his fingers<br/>around it. He very slowly started to tug at it as Eminem compared the two<br/>huge dicks. Before he knew it, slim was moaning from the pleasure of<br/>Justin's fingers wrapped around him. Eminem panted as the younger boy kept<br/>jerking his cock. "Oh shit, that actually feels good" Em thought, his hand<br/>still clutching Justin's big cock. "Keep doing that you little bitch" slim<br/>moaned, his eyes closed.<br/>Justin couldn't believe he was getting to jerk off his favorite rapper. He<br/>kept pulling at Eminem's dick, massaging his head with his thumb, making it<br/>glisten with precum. "That feel good?" Justin asked<br/>"Shut the fuck up" Slim shot back "just keep jerking me. Now that my hands<br/>are free I can rub my hole" Eminem went back to rubbing his tight hole just<br/>like the young hot punk has recommended. "This does feel good, man"<br/>"Tough your balls" Justin panted. Justin kept one hand on Em and started<br/>jerking his own cock with the other. Eminem kept massaging his juicy round<br/>balls and pink hole as Justin kept tugging at his rock hard cock.<br/>When Justin saw the utter pleasure on Eminem's face, he pulled his hand<br/>away.<br/>"What the fuck, man. Who told you to stop?" Eminem was jolted from his<br/>ecstasy and grabbed Justin's bicep.<br/>"I don't know, is this TOO gay?" Justin asked, with a sly smile.<br/>"Fuck that, I'm so fucking hard. I need to stick this in a nice tight warm<br/>hole right now"<br/>Eminem started to jerk his cock again "turn over, bitch!" he shouted at the<br/>younger boy. "I need to use your hole"<br/>Justin tried to hide his excitement "but I-" he turned onto the bed,<br/>pushing his ass up into the air as Eminem pointed his rock hard cock at his<br/>hole.<br/>"Fuck if I'm gonna masturbate when I got a hole for me right here." Eminem<br/>shoved his huge cock into Justin's tight hole and moaned loudly. "Fucking<br/>feels so much better than a hand, oh yeah, fucking take it like a slut"<br/>Justin whined loudly "oooooh slim fuck my ass. You're so big!"<br/>"Shut up!" Eminem yelled, pounding to the young boys tight, pink hole.<br/>"Ooooh yeah, oh god" Justin moaned "fuck me, fuck me"<br/>Eminem rammed into him "I'm so fucking hard. This ass feels so good,<br/>fucking take my big cock, that's it"<br/>Justin was in heaven, beating his cock furiously as Eminem fucked his tight<br/>hole. He came without warning, costing the sheets in his warm cum.<br/>"UGH, fuck" Eminem watched Justin cum, still pounding into his tightening<br/>hole. "Justin you love this cock don't you?" He kept thrusting into him, as<br/>Justin begged him to keep fucking his ass. "Oh fuck yeah I can't take it<br/>anymore, ohhh fuck!" Eminem rammed into Justin one more time and blew his<br/>load into the young popstar, filling up his hole with his warm cum. Eminem<br/>panted as he pulled away from the sweaty younger boy. "Dude, no homo, but<br/>that was hot. Your hole feels better than a pussy."<br/>Justin caught his breath as he lay in a mix of his and Slim's cum. "Thanks<br/>man, can't believe how hard you made me." He swirled his finger around the<br/>warm cum stuck to his chest, taking a finger full of it to his mouth.</p><p>Meanwhile Several Rooms away...<br/>Boyce quickly wiped Dallas' cum off his face, standing up to face the Vine<br/>star.<br/>"Bro, what the shit? You're Cameron Boyce not some hot girl!" Dallas shouted<br/>"I-I know I'm sorry I just I got so scared, I'm not supposed to be here,<br/>and you found me and I just" Boyce tried to explain himself but nervously<br/>tripped over his words.<br/>"Bro that was fucked yo" Dallas said, as his eye caught a glimpse at<br/>Boyce's tented pants.<br/>"I'm sorry, Cameron, I am!"<br/>Dallas looked back at Boyce's face, it was still glistening with the<br/>remnants of his cum. "Damn, my cum looks good on your face."<br/>Boyce was shocked "um, what?"<br/>"I'm just saying. You suck a good cock, and it looks good on you. I think<br/>to get even, you're gonna have to stroke one out while I watch you"<br/>Boyce didn't know what to say 'was this a trap?' He thought.<br/>"I mean, we're still locked in here and there's not much else we can do.<br/>You don't get to leave here and tell everyone about my dick unless I can do<br/>the same. Doesn't that make sense?"<br/>Boyce didn't try to make sense of the young Vine stars logic, so he just<br/>went along with it. He dropped his pants, letting his long boner pop out.<br/>Boyce gingerly started to masturbate, staring at Dallas' hard abs and<br/>beautiful lips. He panted as his eyes made their way down to his<br/>semi-erection, continuing to jerk his cock, his balls swinging in the air.<br/>"Oh come on, you heard me moan and talk dirty to you. You gotta do the<br/>same" Dallas demanded<br/>"Mmm, ok, mmm" Boyce moaned, one hand massaging his balls as the other run<br/>up and down his shaft. "Oh yeah, mmm, you're so hot Cameron" Boyce panted.<br/>Dallas was getting hard again so he ordered Boyce onto his knees "put my<br/>dick back in your mouth as you jerk it"<br/>Boyce swallowed Dallas' big meat again, pressing it against his cheek as he<br/>sped up his jacking off.<br/>"Oh fuck," Dallas moaned "I bet your ass feels even better than this mouth"<br/>he said as he face fucked Boyce's throat.<br/>"Why don't you find out?" Boyce turned around as Dallas stared down at his<br/>round cheeks, running a hand up his tight crack.<br/>Cameron Dallas first wanted to taste Cameron Boyce's ass so he parked his<br/>face in between Boyces 2 perky globes and dove his tongue deep into Boyces<br/>ass going as far as he could "Oh my god....Fuck Dallas...oh it feels soo<br/>good ughh yesss!!" Boyce was moaning. Dallas came up for air "mmm you like<br/>that kid...mmm your ass tastes sooo nice mmm." Dallas was rock hard at this<br/>point and got prepated to fuck Cameron Boyce into oblivion!<br/>"Oh Cameron yes baby fuck my hole" Boyce moaned. He reached his arm back<br/>and gripped Dallas' muscular back, pressing up against his chest.<br/>Dallas couldn't hold out any longer and pushed his erection between Boyce's<br/>perky cheeks. "Oh fuck yes. Feels even better than I imagined!"<br/>"Oh fuck yeahh Boyce...your ass is so tight and tiny it feels incredible on<br/>my cock...mmm fuck yeahh Boyce!!" Cameron Dallas moaned. Cameron Boyce<br/>started pushing his tiny ass backwards to feel more of Dallas's cock inside<br/>him, he could feel himself getting looser and he knew he wanted Dallas to<br/>be his. "Mmm uhh yhh fuck me Cam oh yes...you like that huh mmmm go faster<br/>baby fuck my ass raw!!" Moaned Cameron Boyce motivating his lover!!<br/>Boyce could feel Dallas balls deep inside him as Dallas brought his hand<br/>around and started pumping Boyce's cock.<br/>"Mmm your dick is so tiny, but its cute, mmm i wanna hear you moan for me<br/>boyce." Cameron Dallas said still jacking Boyces little kiddy cock! "Mmmm<br/>Dall...Dalllaaas...mmm it feels sooo good babyy mmm...make me cum...Cam..."<br/>Moaned Boyce so hard his cock was throbbing. Dallas could feel it pulsating<br/>in his hands he knew boyce was close but he wanted this to last so he<br/>slowed down..."No!! Why did you slow down! Please go faster i need you to<br/>fuck me like mad!! Please Dallas im begging you." Moaned Boyce begging to<br/>be fucked faster! Dallas couldnt help it he just wanted to please this boy<br/>even if it would be a quick finish he just loved being inside this boy sooo<br/>much "ugh fuck it but i want to taste your jizz." Cameron Dallas turned<br/>Boyce around and bent his head down as far as he could to suck Boyces cock<br/>whilst he was still penetrating his virgin hole!!<br/>"Oh god Dallas yes! Suck my dick oh my god. Make me cum baby keep fucking<br/>me keep fucking me" Boyce panted as Dallas licked the tip of his pick dick.<br/>Boyce could feel himself about to unload and he let out a loud moan as<br/>Dallas thrust into him. "DALLAS fuck ya, mmm" Boyce shot his cream down<br/>Dallas' throat, as Dallas stopped pounding his hole to slurp up all the<br/>warm cum. In between gasps for breath, boyce begged Dallas to keep going<br/>"oh, don't stop now, keep going, fuck my ass" he insisted, pushing further<br/>into dallas's cock.<br/>Dallas swallowed the cute boys load, picking back up his thrusts, holding<br/>Boyce against the wall. "Oh god, I'm so close, Cam! You want my cum in your<br/>mouth?"<br/>"Oh yes baby give it to me!" Boyce whined, clutching his eyes shut as<br/>Dallas slammed into his used hole one more time. He pulled out and Boyce<br/>quickly got on his knees in front of the Vine stud as he tugged his hard<br/>cock.<br/>"Fuuuuck, oh, Boyce I'm cumming, fucking take it, ugh yes" Dallas panted as<br/>he shot his second load down Boyce's throat. Boyce licked his juicy lips<br/>not wanting to waste a drop of the hottie's jizz.<br/>"Oh Cameron. That was soo hot."<br/>"Right back at you, Cameron"</p><p>Dylan Sprouse was walking around bored at this party. There wasn't anyone<br/>he knew here, but cole had insisted they go for some reason. Really, he<br/>just wanted to be alone in a room with the boy he had recently started<br/>talking to. Dylan decided to sneak away into the bathroom and send him a<br/>text.<br/>He locked the door and quickly pulled down his pants, rubbing his erection<br/>until he was hard. He already had nude pics of him leak before, but it's<br/>hard to shake old habits. He took out his phone and snapped a pic, sending<br/>it to his lover with a bunch of winky faces. He waited, continuing to jerk<br/>his cock, when he got a nude pic in response. "I love you, baby...."</p><p>To be Continued..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jake T Austin/Dylan Sprouse & Bieber/Dappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairings:<br/>Jake T. Austin/Dylan Sprouse<br/>Bieber/Dappy...<br/>Other small scenes with different pairings...enjoy!</p><p>"I love you too, babe" Dylan responded<br/>"Cum find me", his secret lover responded, with a picture of him sprawled<br/>out naked on a bed in Eminem's house.<br/>"Oh, fuck" Dylan moaned. He pulled his pants on, struggling to hide his<br/>boner, and snuck out of the bathroom. 'Which room could he be in..' He<br/>wondered to himself.<br/>Dylan quickly shut the door, not believing what he just saw. He went to the<br/>next room across the hall and opened it without knocking. He saw two bodies<br/>fumbling in the dark, but could barely make them out.<br/>"Ohhh dad, yeah, I love it. Oh god. Don't stop"<br/>As Dylan squinted in the moonlight, he couldn't believe what he saw. David<br/>Beckham, balls deep in Brooklyn, slowly grinding into his tiny round<br/>cheeks. "Ugh, yeah, such a tight little hole. That's it, take m'cock"<br/>David's large, muscular body was wrapped around brooklyns small frame.<br/>Brooklyns eyes were closed in ecstasy as he nestled his ass into his dad's<br/>crotch, rubbing his smooth cheeks against his hairy pubes.<br/>"Mmm, yeah, oh god, fuck me deep." Brooklyn bit his bottom lip "it's sooo<br/>big, dad. Feels so good inside me!"<br/>"Fuck, yeah, so tight wrapped around my fat cock. Moan for me, son" David<br/>ran a hand through brooklyns hair as the younger boy threw his head back<br/>and moaned.<br/>"Ohhh daddy, yes, fill me up. Fuck my hole"<br/>"Mmm, got sucha nice hole. Clench it around my cock, that's it. So smooth,<br/>so hot, ugh YES" David grunted, speeding his sensual humping into hard<br/>thrusts. "Nnn, oh yeah"<br/>"OH" Brooklyn squealed "oh that feels soo good keep going just like that,<br/>oh yes daddy"<br/>Dylan closed the door, he didn't think he could get much harder than he<br/>was, until he opened the next door in the hall.<br/>Nick Jonas was pounding into zayn malik, the smaller ex-boy band member<br/>moaning loudly as the muscular Nick spread his legs around his defined<br/>waist. "Oooooh nick pound my ass. Love the way you fuck my tiny ass, babe.<br/>Mmm yeah" Zayn shot his loud onto his tan chest as Nick fucked him and<br/>growled.<br/>"Jesus, this whole party is so hot" Dylan thought as he rubbed his rock<br/>hard erection, shutting the door and continuing down the hall.<br/>Dylan opened the next door in the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when<br/>he saw his boyfriend sprawled out naked on the bed, his tan, stiff cock<br/>pointing up in the air waiting for him.<br/>"Took you long enough" Jake t Austin laughed, rubbing his thick, veiny dick.<br/>"Babe you have no idea" Dylan said as he ran over to jakes bed, his hard<br/>cock bouncing in his pants. The two young actors kissed, grinding against<br/>each other's bodies. "Jake I missed you so much"<br/>"Mmm show me how much by riding his hard cock" Jake said, stripping off<br/>Dylan's clothes and revealing Dylan's chubby round ass. "Can't wait to bury<br/>my dick in these cheeks again" he said, slapping Dylan's meaty ass.<br/>"Mmm, my hole's been aching for you alll night. Give it to me good, Jake".<br/>Dylan grabbed the headboard and lowered his ass onto jakes thickness. Jake<br/>spread his fat cheeks apart with his fingers, rubbing and prepping his<br/>tight pink hole.<br/>Jake started pushing his thick tan cock against Dylans awaiting hole. "Mmm<br/>why is your ass so tight Dyl." Jake pushed his cock into Dylans hole<br/>earning a loud moan from the twin. "Mmmm fuck yeahh...oh Jake it feels sooo<br/>good...ive missed your dick so bad! Give it to me harder Jake...ohhhh i<br/>love it mmm!" Moaned Dylan. "Ohhh yeahh you like that babyy mmmm your ass<br/>feels so good clenching my cock mmmm fuuuuck!!" Moaned Jake starting to<br/>sweat he just has been waiting to fuck his lover for so long! Its been<br/>months!!<br/>"Mmm yeah Jake that feels so good. My hole's been missing your big cock so<br/>badly. Fuck me, ugh, yeah, pound that ass" Dylan bounced up and down on<br/>Jake, his hardening dick flopping on jakes smooth abs.<br/>Jake stared into Dylan's blue eyes, biting his bottom and gripping Dylan's<br/>plump ass. "Ugh, you got such a sweet ass. Mm, yeah, that's it. Clench that<br/>tight hole around my dick. Oh god Dylan, I'm so fucking hard!"<br/>Dylan felt jakes veiny rock hard cock deep in him, his eyes clenched, as he<br/>moaned for Jake to fuck him harder. "Ohh yeah Jake, right there. That's the<br/>spot. Mmmm your cock feels so fucking big oh my god." "Mmmm fuck Dylan oh<br/>your ass feels sooo good mmm fuuuuuck!!" Jake moaned he could feel himself<br/>getting close to his orgasm he knew it would be an explosion he hasnt had<br/>sex in at least 4 months. "Oh come on babyy mmmm cum in my ass ohh yeahh<br/>babyy your dick feels soo good fill up my ass with your jizz...oh god yes!"<br/>Dylan helped Jake along knowing that he was ready to cum. "Ahhh you asked<br/>for it Dyl! Oh ye..yes..yes...YESSSSSS!!! AHHHH FUUUUUUCK BABY!!" Jake<br/>released spurt after spurt of his warm sticky cum deep inside Dylans ass<br/>and soon after Dylan could feel himself getting closer "keep fucking me<br/>Jake make me cum babyy." Moaned Dylan!<br/>"Ooooo yeah that's it baby, your hot cum feels so good inside me. I'm so<br/>close, jake, keep fucking me! Oh god oh god" Dylan panted as Jake slapped<br/>his ass<br/>"Shoot your load all over my abs, dyl. Oh yeah, cover me baby"<br/>Dylan moaned and shot stream after stream, covering jakes muscular stomach<br/>in his cream. "Ohhh Jake, oh my god, I missed how good you fuck me" Dylan<br/>panted, collapsing onto Jake's sweaty, cum soaked chest.<br/>"God Dyl that was just sooo good, ive missed your sweet ass." Jake moaned<br/>making out with Dylan. Dylan soon after got a text "Dyl where are you.Cole<br/>xxx" " Oh! Shit Cole!! Jake babe i gotta go but ill see you soon okay but i<br/>gotta get to Cole hes probably alone somewhere i promised id introduce him<br/>to some celebs" Dylan said his goodbyes kissed Jake and left the room!</p><p>Justin Bieber snuck out of Eminem's room while the rapper passed out. He<br/>was afraid someone might've heard so he was extra cautious that no one saw<br/>him in the halls. As he looked side to side, he knocked into someone<br/>running down the hall.<br/>"Watch where you're going, fucker" the stranger said as he barreled into<br/>Justin.<br/>"Watch who you're talking to, bitch" Justin said, shoving him off him<br/>"Aye, I know you! You're that Justin beaver fuck" the stranger said with a<br/>laugh "no fucking way!"<br/>"Hey fuck you man. Who are you?"<br/>"Name's Dappy" he said, extending his hand.<br/>Justin sized him up and down. The lean rapper looked like he could give<br/>Justin the kind of aggressive, hard fuck he loved. Justin smirked and shook<br/>his hand "Justin BIEBER" he corrected.<br/>"Aye right right. Listen, this party's boring so I nicked this wallet from<br/>some fancy fuck downstairs for some fun. I think he saw though, you gotta<br/>hide me!"<br/>They heard someone approaching so they quickly ran into one of the dark<br/>closets in the hallway. There was barely any room in the tiny closet for<br/>the both of them, so Justin's chest was pressed up against dappy's. They<br/>were breathing so close to each other and Justin had to hide the boner<br/>Dappy's masculine musk was giving him. They heard the Fancy Fuck outside<br/>the door and watched through the blinds as he frantically searched the<br/>halls and yelled expletives<br/>Dappy couldn't stop laughing and Justin had to shush him to be quiet. If<br/>they were caught they'd be thrown out or worse. And if Justin wanted to be<br/>fucked by Eminem again, he couldn't risk pissing him off in his own house.<br/>As the man got closer and closer, dappy's laughs got louder. Finally,<br/>Justin had to take a chance and shut him up. He reached a hand down Dappy's<br/>pants and grabbed his soft dick. Even flaccid, he felt hung. Justin wrapped<br/>his hand around his smooth, long dick and Dappy's laughter abruptly stopped.<br/>Dappy wanted to punch this little punk in the face but they couldn't move<br/>or they'd be caught and Dappy wasn't about to get caught stealing AND with<br/>another guys hands down his pants. He glared at Justin as the man searched<br/>the hallway. Justin was smirking at him, keeping a grip on his long dick.<br/>Justin leaned up closer to him, running his hand up and down the hung shaft<br/>as he did. "You fucking bitch" Dappy mouthed.<br/>Justin grinned, pressing against the rapper as he very slowly and subtly<br/>rubbed his penis. To Justin's surprise, he felt it start to harden. Dappy's<br/>cock slowly lifted through his pants, thickening in Justin's hand.<br/>"Ah, shit" Dappy moaned under his breath. He couldn't help it. The warmth<br/>of Justin's hand and being skin to skin with someone else turned Dappy on<br/>more than he thought.<br/>Justin couldn't believe he was making this straight guy hard, his plan had<br/>worked. He slowly sped up his pumps, feeling dappy's cock grow and grow.<br/>When it tented his pants, Justin stared down in awe at his huge erection.<br/>Dappy squirmed and finally broke of Justin's grasp, his giant bulge swaying<br/>in the air. The man was long gone and the 2 were alone now. Justin gulped.<br/>"You gross fuck! What the fuck was that!" Dappy yelled<br/>"Hey I had to get you to be quiet or that guy would've killed us!"<br/>"Aye man i don't know about you but I ain't no homo ok??"<br/>"Hey man, it's cool. Didn't mean anything to me, did it mean something to<br/>you?" Justin asked, pointing down at dappy's still hard cock.<br/>"Hey, fuck you man!" Dappy pushed Justin to the side and tried to open the<br/>closet door but it wouldn't budge. They were locked in there together.<br/>"Motherfucker!" Dappy yelled "I can't believe this. Locked in the closet<br/>with a fooking homo"<br/>"Hey fuck you man, you're the one that's still got a boner!" Justin yelled<br/>back.<br/>"I can't help it! You're gay for giving me one" Dappy tried to defend<br/>himself.<br/>Suddenly the door swung open and the Fancy Fuck stood in the doorway,<br/>staring at the two troublemakers. Dappy didn't know him but Justin would<br/>recognize Drake anywhere, even dressed in a fancy suit. Drake saw dappy's<br/>boner and looked at Justin. Justin winked back and Drake knew what to do.<br/>"Ok you fucks, I know you stole my wallet. Em's bodyguards are gonna fuck<br/>you both up!"<br/>"No I uh wait I can just give it back to you! I'll leave you alone" Dappy<br/>stuttered. He acted tough but he had no idea how to fight. "Please,<br/>whatever you want!" Dappy pleaded<br/>"Nope, you're coming with us." Em's guards grabbed Dappy and Justin and<br/>threw them into a dark bedroom. "Ok, fellas, I got it from here" Drake<br/>said, excusing them and locking the door. "Whatever I want, huh?" Drake<br/>forced them onto the bed and made them strip naked, grabbing their clothes<br/>from them.<br/>"What the fuck is this??" Dappy yelled<br/>"Hey! I'm gonna make sure you fucks are embarrassed as hell. Now get naked"<br/>drake demanded<br/>Justin was eager to get out of his clothes again, and when he followed<br/>drakes orders, it only pressured Dappy to remove his. When the two guys<br/>were completely naked, Justin eyed Dappy out of the corner of his eyes. He<br/>admired his lean, muscular body and his dick hanging over his smooth balls.<br/>Justin couldn't keep his erection down anymore and his big cock hardened<br/>staring at Dappy.<br/>Dappy was too embarrassed to notice. "What are you gonna do to us, man?"<br/>Dappy asked nervously<br/>"It's more 'what are you gonna do to each other?'" Drake said with a laugh.<br/>"I want you to touch each other" "No fucking way man! I ain't doing that!"<br/>"You will if you know what's good for you, or everyone's gonna get pictures<br/>of you and Justin Bieber naked in bed together" drake said, pointing at a<br/>security camera on the ceiling, where Drake was just out of frame.<br/>"Dude!" Dappy yelled "this is bullshit"<br/>Man, maybe we should just do it and he'll leave us alone" Justin said,<br/>trying to hide his excitement.<br/>Dappy sighed and sat closer to Justin. "Ok, bro, but I ain't gay"<br/>"Yeah neither am I" Justin smiled before quickly grabbing a hold of dappy's<br/>cock again. He tugged at it and heard Dappy accidentally let out a low moan<br/>as he hardened. Dappy gingerly reached over to Justin and started rubbing<br/>the young boy's hard abs, playing with his treasure trail.<br/>Justin felt Dappy harden in his grip, his thick cock growing by the second.<br/>"T-touch me, Dappy. Don't let me do this by myself man" Justin pleaded<br/>Dappy finally reached a hand down and wrapped it around Justin's hard cock.<br/>His veiny shaft felt so thick in dappy's hand. Dappy slowly pumped it, not<br/>wanting to admit how good Justin's hand felt around him.<br/>Justin closed his eyes and moaned, stroking dappy's big pink cock.<br/>"Dude..." He let out, panting quietly as Dappy continued pumping his cock.<br/>Dappy closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't stroking a guy's cock as<br/>Justin pleasured him.<br/>Drake quietly snuck out of the room, knowing Justin would take care of the<br/>rest.<br/>Both men had their eyes closed as they pumped each other's cocks. Justin<br/>was moaning quietly, his cock was rock hard in dappy's hand. Dappy's thick<br/>dick felt so good in his palms. "Mmmm, yeah" Justin moaned. He reached a<br/>hand over his cock and helped Dappy pump him. Dappy looked over at Justin<br/>out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe how much pleasure this<br/>kid was getting out of this.<br/>"Yeah, my hand feels good you little homo? Such a little bitch. Keep<br/>jerking me off. You're my little bitch"<br/>"Mmm fuck, I'm so close" Justin whined.<br/>Dappy stroked the Canadian popstar's rock hard cock. "Fuck, man, pump me<br/>faster. Make me cum. Get this over with" Dappy lied, he really didn't want<br/>this to end but he had to keep up appearances.<br/>Justin kept massaging dappy's hard meat as he felt his smooth balls<br/>tighten. He knew he was about to cum and he took a deep breath. "Ohhh<br/>Dappyyyy!" Justin moaned. He quickly lifted his hand off dappy's cock and<br/>dove his lips onto dappy's crotch, swallowing his massive erection into his<br/>wet, warm mouth.<br/>"Oh, fuck, man. What the fuck.." Dappy gasped, he was about to throw Justin<br/>off of him but he had to admit how good it felt to get his cock sucked.<br/>Justin's plump lips felt so good around his dick. He felt them massage his<br/>cock up and down, Justin's tongue twirling around his head, licking up his<br/>precum. "Oh shit....yeah.....keep going" Dappy panted and Justin moaned<br/>around his cock.<br/>Dappy brought a hand around Justin's head and pushed him further down his<br/>cock. "Take all of my hard dick, you little bitch. Mmm yeah swallow it all.<br/>Such a warm mouth. Bet you love swallowing cum, you little homo. Ugh, fuck<br/>yeah!"<br/>Justin was pumping his own hard erection as his other hand played with his<br/>ass. He stuck a finger between his plump cheeks and penetrated his tight<br/>hole. He moaned as he felt dappy's cock reach the back of his throat,<br/>stuffing his mouth full. "Mmm oh...god..yes...Dappy!" Moaned Justin sliding<br/>his finger in and out of his ass. "Ahh Fuck Bieber." Moaned Dappy face<br/>fucking the little fag. "Thas it, suck my big hard cock. Oh fuck. Take it<br/>deep you fucking faggot. Oh yeah fucking so hard" Dappy moaned as he<br/>watched the young boy hunched over, swallowing his cock and fingering his<br/>own tight hole<br/>Justin kept fingering his asshole and looked up at the rapper who he was<br/>gladly submitting himself to. He stuck a second finger between his tight<br/>cheeks and that finally sent him over the edge. He shot a huge load of warm<br/>cum all over the sheets. His ass clenched around his fingers as his big<br/>cock shot cum everywhere. "Thas it, suck my big hard cock. Oh fuck. Take it<br/>deep you fucking faggot. Oh yeah fucking so hard" Dappy moaned as he<br/>watched the young boy hunched over, swallowing his cock and fingering his<br/>own tight hole<br/>Justin kept fingering his asshole and looked up at the rapper who he was<br/>gladly submitting himself to. He stuck a second finger between his tight<br/>cheeks and that finally sent him over the edge. He shot a huge load of warm<br/>cum all over the sheets. His ass clenched around his fingers as his big<br/>cock shot cum everywhere.<br/>"Oh fuck man I'm cumming too. Oh god. Oh my god. That's it that's it. Oh my<br/>goddddd" Dappy yelled, shooting his load down Justin's throat. Stream after<br/>stream of sticky white cream hit Justin's mouth. He swallowed dappy's hot<br/>load, staring up at the hot rapper as Dappy pulsated above him. Dappy<br/>looked down at Justin, his mouth full of dappy's rock hard thickness.<br/>"Those fucking cheeks are filled with my cum, eh? Such a cum slut. For a<br/>homo you give a better blowjob than any of the sluts I usually fuck!"<br/>Justin pumped the last of dappy's cum out, licking it up. He winked at<br/>Dappy, "I bet I fuck better than them too"<br/>"Woah, wait a minute fag! I aint no gay boy!! I never agreed to get fucked<br/>by you!! Nothin' goes near my ass!! Ya get me!! The Blowjob was good but no<br/>way am i gettin my ass fucked!!" Detested Dappy!<br/>"Who said anything about you getting fucked?" Justin said, turning over and<br/>spreading his legs, giving Dappy a view of his throbbing hole.<br/>"Man i dont know!! Thats a proper whores arse you got there but im not sure<br/>about this i aint no fag!" Rejected Dappy.<br/>Justin sat up and leaned closer to Dappy, who to his surprise didn't pull<br/>away.<br/>Before anything else could happen though, they heard someone at the door.<br/>Assuming it was Drake giving them back their clothes, they didn't move from<br/>the bed. The door swung open and both of their eyes grew wide when they<br/>realized the man standing in the door frame wasn't drake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>The stranger at the door looked directly at Dappy and then to Bieber and<br/>slighted his head to outside of the door which meant that Justin needed to<br/>leave so Justin grabbed his things and high tailed it outta there and as<br/>Justin was running out of the room he took a glance at the man and it was<br/>Gregg Sulkin and he had at least 5 bodyguards with him. Justin thought to<br/>himself as he walked down the halls trying to get on his clothes 'That must<br/>be the fancy fuck Dappy was talking about, Hes so damn cute.'</p><p>Meanwhile....<br/>"Dappy is it? Such a East boy name" Announced Gregg in his almost<br/>monarch-like voice. "Yeah? What it is?" Dappy said pissed off about how<br/>this snob had announced his name.<br/>"You stolen my wallet, I want it back now." Sounding more demanding now.<br/>"Fuck off Rich boy, finders keepers." "Except it wasnt found it was<br/>stolen." Gregg then got his bodyguards to act upon the East Boys rejection<br/>and started beating Dappy as Gregg watched.<br/>The bodyguards then searched Dappys trousers which were lying on the floor<br/>and took out his wallet and returned it to Gregg.<br/>Gregg began to walk away but said to his bodyguards "Throw him out, I'm<br/>sure my uncle Marshall wont mind." Then the guards started picking up his<br/>clothes "ah-ah No leave his clothes where they are haha." Laughed Gregg as<br/>he left to go to the foyer as his men threw out the Criminal.</p><p>Justin was walking down the hall when he saw Gregg Sulkins men coming from<br/>both directions so Justin backed into the nearest door to him, he looked<br/>through the peep hole and saw them join as one and head to the foyer but<br/>Justin was still naked he couldnt just go out there so he thought he would<br/>get dressed in the room he was in so he found the light switch, flicked it<br/>on and picked up his boxers ready to put them on when he heard "Justin...?"<br/>Justin looked round to see a man staring at him and when Justins eyes got<br/>used to the sudden change of lighting he said "Dad?" And at that moment he<br/>knew he was in deep deep trouble!</p><p>"Justin, Son what are you doing here I thought you were touring with<br/>Usher?" Asked his suspicious Father eyeing Justins body up and down. Justin<br/>covered up his junk with his clothes and responded "Erm Well yeah I still<br/>am its just Usher thought i could take a night off so he took me to this<br/>place but its a sex crazed mad house."<br/>Jeremy said "Well Son maybe you should talk to your old Dad about how<br/>things are with you."<br/>Justins dad winked and looked at where Justins clothes were covering his<br/>private parts.<br/>"Dad are you drunk?" Justin said and Jeremy started to raise his voice.<br/>"Remove the clothes and come here NOW!! Boy." Justin had to do what his<br/>father said he had never questioned his Dad because if he did he knew he'd<br/>get beaten.<br/>Justin dropped the clothes and walked towards the bed his father had<br/>recently been sleeping in. "Mmm good boy! I saw those naked pics of you ya<br/>know on your holiday to bora bora but i must say up close its good to say I<br/>am a proud Daddy!" Said Jeremy.<br/>"Erm i'm happy to hear you say that Dad 'cos everything ive been doing<br/>lately has been a cry for attention I only wanna make you proud Dad."<br/>Justin said quite confidently.<br/>"I also know some other ways you can make me proud." Jeremy said as he<br/>directed his eyes to where his erect dick was waiting under the covers.<br/>"What?Dad?I Can't you're my Dad!!" Rejected Justin.<br/>"Justin I am the reason this place exists I am Eminems manager. He agreed<br/>to let me be his manager if I promised to keep his 'gay' little secret and<br/>I will expose you too Justin to the whole world if you dont get that sweet<br/>mouth of yours on your daddys dick." Threatened Jeremy.<br/>Justin just remained silent and climbed on top of the bed and pulled the<br/>duvet covers off of his Dads concealed erection and he obeyed his Dad and<br/>got to work on His own fathers cock.<br/>"Oh god son..mmm yeahh thats right..such a good boy...mmmm oh justin..ahh<br/>fuuuck."<br/>     Justin's dad told him to keep sucking his dick. He told him he is a<br/>good boy and that he wants to fuck his giant snooth ass.<br/>"Bend over" Jeremy said Justin didn't want too but it was his dad and his<br/>dad threatened to tell the world his secret if he didnt so Justin bent over<br/>in front of his dad and looked behind him and started biting his lip, he<br/>knew this was wrong on so many levels but a part of him has always wanted<br/>to feel his Dad inside him and the way Jeremy was treating Justin turned<br/>Justin on so much more. "Ready Son?" Justin just remained silent which gave<br/>his father the go-ahead that he was waiting for so Jeremy lined his Daddy<br/>dick towards Justins hole slowly and then by surprise Justin backed into<br/>his Dads hard dick and started using his ass to thrust his Dads dick in and<br/>out of his ass. It felt amazing. "Fuck Justin Damn ohh god mmm youre such a<br/>good fuck Ohh yeahh keep bouncing against Daddys dick boy mmmm yeahhh!"<br/>Moaned Jeremy. "Oh Dad it feels sooo goood I dont want it to stop Oh My God<br/>right there Daddy yes mmmm!" Moaned Justin in ecstasy. Justin Dad grabbed<br/>Justin with both hands on his neck and then started strangling his boy as<br/>he pounded hard into his sons sweet round ass and all you could hear was<br/>the slapping of Jeremys' balls against his sons' bubble butt. Jeremy kept<br/>going fast and faster until he couldn't hold his cum anymore. Jeremy<br/>screamed in pure pleasure "ahhhhh fuckkkk Justin I'm gonna cum in your ass<br/>fuck fuck ahhh" Jeremy came in his ass. even if it was wrong it was still<br/>so hot, so good and Justin enjoyed it a lot. "Oh Dad<br/>Wow....that....was...amaazii..." Justin was panting and then collapsed on<br/>to the bed out of tiredness and His Dad had to leave now so he tucked his<br/>beautiful son into bed and switched out the lights and left.</p><p>     Meanwhile across the hall....<br/>The 2 Cameron boys were just making out with their tongues down each other<br/>throat and Cameron Boyce was rubbing Cameron Dallas's Bulge and Dallas was<br/>loving it and started to moan in Boyce's mouth until they heard a knock at<br/>the door.<br/>"Dallas? Youve been in there long enough so we are unlocking the door!<br/>Boss's orders." The guards were getting ready to let Cameron out. "Shit!<br/>Boyce quick get out! Wait heres my number! Call me okayy? We will meet up<br/>again sometime." Dallas said. "Yeah definately Cam." Boyce said as he gave<br/>Dallas a long passionate kiss and jumped out the window onto a tree and ran<br/>away from the party.<br/>"Umm yeahh okay I'm coming." Cam said as he walked to the door whilst<br/>putting all of his clothes back on.<br/>The guards opened up the door.<br/>"Its about time! Ive been bored stiff in there." Cam said as he marched his<br/>way down the hall.<br/>Dallas was ready to go home now so he looked for the way out but couldnt<br/>find it so he went to the nearest unlocked door and thought that he would<br/>ask whoever was inside to show him the exit.<br/>Cameron knocked but no one answered so he just pulled down the handle on<br/>the door and walked in and then he was in pure shock...Justin Bieber was on<br/>the bed really beating his cock off. Cameron couldnt believe his eyes but<br/>it turned him on soo much that he started rubbing his own length through<br/>his jeans. Then Justin turned his head and saw Cameron Dallas standing<br/>there rubbing his bulge to the sight of him and when Justin saw Cameron he<br/>didnt stop but started putting on a show for the young hot vine star.<br/>"You gonna help me or what" Justin asked as he winked at Dallas. "Erm..."<br/>Cameron was scared he couldnt believe what was happening to him. First<br/>Cameron Boyce and now he's thinking on whether to jerk Justin Bieber off<br/>whom he didnt even think was gay. Cameron had only ever received from guys<br/>and he had never given it before but now he was starting to realise that he<br/>wants to touch the man in front of him soo bad and couldnt take it anymore<br/>so he started to walk towards Bieber "That a boy!" Justin encouraged. "Ive<br/>never done this before." Cameron Dallas stated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>